It is known to arrange fiducial markers on carriers of optoelectronic components. Such fiducial markers are, for example, arranged on printed circuit boards or other carriers of optoelectronic components. The fiducial markers act as optical reference points for an orientation of additional components to be arranged on the carrier of the optoelectronic component. For example, the fiducial markers may act as reference points for an arrangement and orientation of optical lenses on the carrier of an optoelectronic component.